Colours Don't Matter
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Red Vs Blue. In which Grif tells Tucker that colours don't matter in a relationship. Tucker/Grif ONESHOT Shonen-ai Rated T for general language. Inspired by "Colors" by Trocadero.


**Disclaimer: If I owned RVB, I think I'd make Caboose have a little intelligence.**

**Hey! This is possibly the last update of the break for me. Just so you guys know, this is three pages longer than GTSR. Fifteen pages of Grif/Tucker for you guys. I like how this turned out, though. This was inspired by "Colors" by Trocadero, which I find ironic since Trocadero makes the OSTs for RVB. So with that being said, let the deadly tale begin!  
**

"Are you even listening to me?"

Grif's eyes snapped to the maroon-clad soldier standing in front of him. They'd just returned from scouting out the canyon, which proved to be a pointless task since the Blues weren't doing anything worthwhile, and Simmons wanted a report on Grif's actions.

"When do I ever, Simmons?" Grif replied with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Did you find anything at Blue base?" Simmons rolled his eyes at Grif's attention span.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Grif reported. "Well, Caboose was trying to throw the fridge off of the top of the base, but that's considered normal, isn't it?"

"Why would he do that?" Simmons frowned.

"Tucker told him that it would fly." Grif replied casually. "How about on your end? Anything odd in the caves?"

Not that he really cared. After a few years in Blood Gulch, Grif learned that he should at least pretend that he cared at least part of the time.

"Nope. Still empty." Simmons answered. "Just like always."

"You know you can take your armour off, right?" Grif said as he took off his own helmet.

"I'm going back out in a few minutes." Simmons shook his head.

"Why?" Grif frowned.

"Just a way for me to get out of the base." Simmons replied. "And away from you."

"Love you too." Grif smiled, a rare event in itself.

"I hope you don't mean seriously, Grif." Simmons glanced quickly at Grif.

"Of course not, Simmons." Grif assured the maroon soldier.

"I don't care about you being gay or bi or whatever the fuck you are." Simmons said. "I just don't want to wake up with you in my bed."

"Don't worry." Grif said. "I don't even like you that way."

"It's Donut, isn't it?" Simmons was genuinely horrified.

"Of course it isn't Donut." Grif told him. "And it isn't Sarge either, before you ask." His eyes found Simmons' as he asked, "Why the sudden interest in my love life, anyway?"

"Well, it's obvious that you like someone and I want to make sure it isn't me." Simmons replied.

"Am I that obvious?" Grif asked, his eyes narrowed.

"A bit, yeah." Simmons said as he headed towards the door. "So I'll be back before dinner. Just remember to make it this time, huh?"

"Got it." Grif said.

Once Simmons left, Grif turned on the TV and started to watch an episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ before he realized that he should probably start making dinner. He hated dinner duty, especially when Sarge was on the base. Most of the time, when it was Grif's turn to make dinner, Sarge was getting orders from Command about the next phase of the war. Unfortunately, Sarge was on the base, which meant that Grif would actually have to try to make something.

Sighing, Grif crossed to the kitchen where Donut kept his Betty Crocker cookbooks. After leafing through the pages for a quarter of an hour, the Spartan decided to make some kind of soup that required diced pork, beef and chicken.

_The Howling_ rang throughout the room, which meant that Grif had a new text message. Grif reached for his phone and saw that his text was from Simmons.

_Started dinner yet?_

Typical Simmons. Always making sure that Grif was doing his work. Rolling his eyes, Grif typed his reply.

_About to, Simmons._

Twenty minutes later, after preparing the broth and chopping up the required meats and ingredients, a pot of soup was simmering on the stove and was Grif watching an episode of _Robin Hood_, since the space-themed show had long-since ended.

While he was watching Robin and the gang destroy a mine shaft, Grif's thoughts turned to his earlier conversation with Simmons. How in the world did Simmons know that he liked someone? Was he really that obvious? Granted, Grif could be obvious about things, but he didn't like to think that he was obvious about this.

And Simmons was right: Grif did have a crush on someone. Not like it really mattered. The guy he liked was definitely straight, which really sucked. They didn't see a whole lot of each other, but Grif always got the "crush symptoms", as Donut called them, whenever they met. The butterflies, the sweaty palms, the general nervousness.

What could he do? _Could_ he do anything? It certainly didn't seem like it. For one thing, the guy Grif liked was into girls, not guys. There was no way that he'd be gay; he talked about fucking women too much for that to even be considered a possibility.

It wouldn't work out. Not only because the guy he liked was straight, but because Grif knew that Sarge wouldn't approve of their relationship if it ever happened. Not that Sarge would really be that much of a factor in their relationship anyway, but it still troubled Grif.

He'd fallen for the enemy.

* * *

"Tucker, what the fucking hell are you doing?"

Church walked into Tucker's room to see the normally teal-clad Spartan sprawled out on his bed, his eyes on a crimson DS Lite in front of him.

"Pay attention, Tucker." Church said, closing the door behind him.

Tucker turned around, his aqua eyes showing his confusion.

"What gives, Church?" Tucker asked.

"What were you playing?" Church asked out of curiosity.

"_Again: The Eye of Providence_." Tucker said slowly as he tried to figure out Church's ulterior motives. "Now what do you really want?"

"Tex wants to talk to you." Church answered. "She's on top of the base."

"Am I meant to be in armour?" Tucker asked as he reached for the aqua helmet sitting on top of his PlayStation3.

"No, you don't need to be." Church shook his head.

"Any idea what this is about?" Tucker asked as he followed Church out of the smaller room.

"Not a clue." Church said. "Now I've got to stop Caboose from turning the basement into a hockey arena. Again."

"Good luck with that." Tucker said as he climbed the ladder to the top of the base.

Tucker squinted as his eyes became adjusted to the sudden increase of light outside the base. The sun was always shining in Blood Gulch, thus explaining why the desolate box canyon never saw any rain or any other kind weather.

Tex was standing at the far end of the base, her green eyes on Red base directly across the canyon. In her hand was her pistol, finger on the trigger as if she was expecting a fight.

"What's up, Tex?" Tucker asked.

"I've got a question for you, Tucker." Tex asked as she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the base.

"What's that?" Tucker frowned, surprised by the softness of Tex's voice.

"Is everything okay?" Tex asked, looking straight at Tucker.

Tucker took a minute to answer. Tex hardly ever cared about anyone's feelings and if she did, those feelings usually belonged to Church. What would make her possibly be even slightly interested in his?

"Yes?" Tucker's response was a question as he sat down next to her.

"You're lying." Tex shook her head.

"And how do you know that?" Tucker wanted to know.

"Because I know when you're upset about something." Tex answered. "And you've been acting strangely for the past few days." She paused for a few seconds and said, "Plus, you haven't been hitting on me much for the last month and I know how weird that is for you."

"I guess I didn't hide it well enough, huh?" Tucker asked quietly.

"Not quite, dude." Tex shook her head. "So what's going on?"

Tucker sighed and said, "I don't really feel like talking about it."

"You're sure?" Tex asked.

"This is something I need to deal with by myself." Tucker shook his head. "And I'm dealing with it."

"How?" Tex wanted to know.

"Lots and lots of loud music." Tucker said with a slight smile, but it felt forced.

"But you won't tell me what's going on?" Tex asked.

"I don't want to get anyone else involved." Tucker said. "This is my problem. I need to deal with it myself."

"Okay." Tex said as she stood up. "I'll be here if you want to talk, okay?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to blackmail me or something like that?" Tucker looked at her in a confused manner. "You don't want me to kill Caboose or something like that, do you?"

"Well, I want him dead, but that's beside the point." Tex said in an offhand sort of manner. "It'll just mess up the team if you get too emo."

"I'll deal with it, Tex." Tucker said.

"If you say so." Tex said as she turned and walked back down to the main level of the base.

Tucker sighed and looked out at the canyon, though he didn't know why he bothered. He'd memorized the placement of each rock and each blade of grass years ago, within the first month he was stationed in Blood Gulch.

If Tex had noticed that he was acting strangely, then Church certainly had. But why did she care so much? Was it really to keep the team in line? To make sure that nothing happened to any of them?

Tucker lay down against the cold concrete of the base, his eyes on the sky above him, as his mind wandered. He probably should have told Tex what was going on, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

How could she know that she'd fallen for another guy? And their enemy, no less?

Not that she would care. No one at Blue base was radically anti-Red like Sarge was anti-Blue. It still troubled him because Tucker knew that there was no way that he could be with Grif because his commander wouldn't allow it.

And there was also the fact that Grif probably wasn't gay. There had been a few signs, but those were so subtle that Tucker could have been mistaken. Grif wasn't as flamboyant as Donut, but he had his moments that left Tucker questioning the orange Spartan's sexuality.

Tucker sighed again and sat up, his aqua eyes drifting to Red base. He wanted to do something, but what could he do? There was always the chance the Sarge would find out about Grif, which would only give him trouble. Similarly, if Sarge found Tucker anywhere near the Red base, the former would likely shoot him point-blank.

And even if he somehow managed to go out with Grif, what would the rest of the Blues think? Caboose probably wouldn't understand it one way or another, but Tex and Church would know what was going on. Would they be okay with him sleeping with another man? Or was that going too far?

Tucker shook his head, pushing those thoughts from his mind. No. There were too many chances for mistakes and he wouldn't allow that. It was better for those thoughts to stay in his head where they couldn't do any harm. He'd just have to deal with them by himself. After all, Tucker didn't want to bring down the rest of his team because of his feelings for one of the enemy.

* * *

"Simmons, where the hell is Grif?" Sarge asked from the living room a few days later.

"Probably in his room, sir." Simmons responded from the kitchen table where he was adjusting his mechanical hand.

"He's smoking on top of the base." Donut looked up from one of his Martha Stewart magazines.

"Not with my lungs, he's not!" Simmons exclaimed before he dashed up to the top of the base.

Grif was leaning against one of the concrete platforms, his hazel eyes on the sky as he took a drag on his cigarette. The normally orange Spartan had a thoughtful look across his face like he was in deep concentration. Simmons could only guess what was going on in Grif's head.

"Grif!" Simmons shouted, causing Grif to jump in the air.

"Jesus, Simmons!" Grif glared at the maroon-clad Spartan. "What do you want?"

"Sarge wants you for something." Simmons answered. "And stop smoking! You'll ruin my lungs!"

"But you're not using them anymore, dip-shit." Grif said as he stood up before throwing the cigarette on the ground and grinding it into the pavement with his boot. "And what does Sarge want?"

"Hell if I know." Simmons said as he walked down the ramp into the main level of the base with Grif following behind him.

"What do you want, sir?" Grif asked when he met up with Donut and Sarge.

"Why've you been acting so spaced-out lately?" Sarge asked, his eyes narrowed. "It's not like you."

"Uh…" Grif wasn't aware that he'd been spacing out more than usual.

"Even_ I_ know that one." Donut said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah?" Simmons reattached his robotic arm. "Then what is it?"

"Grif's got a crush on someone!" Donut exclaimed as he picked up a gossip magazine.

"Does he now?" Sarge looked from Donut to Grif, who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. "Guy or girl, Grif?"

"Say what?" Grif snapped out of his train of thought long enough to attempt to focus on Sarge's question. "I'm obviously a guy."

"Not you, moron." Sarge rolled his eyes. "Is this crush a guy or a girl?"

"What is this, the third grade?" Grif raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question, numb-nuts." Sarge said. "We all know you like it both ways, so which is it?"

Grif sighed and said, "It's a guy."

"I knew it." Donut grinned, looking up from his gossip magazine.

"But it's none of you, so don't worry." Grif said quickly.

"It better not be a Blue." Sarge said.

Grif hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying, "No, it isn't, sir."

"Damn right." Sarge said.

"So who is it, Grif?" Donut asked in a curious, yet slightly hopeful, manner. "It isn't me, is it?"

I just said that it's none of you guys." Grif said as he flipped open his DS Lite and started to play The World Ends With You.

"So it isn't me." Donut sounded slightly dejected.

"That's what he just said." Simmons said.

"Wait…" Grif frowned. "Why is that a bad thing, Donut?"

"Don't tell me it's what I think it is." Sarge said fearfully.

"Well, I do!" Donut admitted sheepishly, a hint of pink crossing his cheeks.

"Wait, what?" Grif narrowed his eyebrows.

"Donut likes you, Grif." Simmons said, looking from Grif to Donut.

"Seriously?" Grif's eyes fell on Donut, who still looked embarrassed. "Since when, Donut?"

"Since I first got here." Donut answered, throwing his magazine down on the coffee table.

"So you've had a thing for Grif for the last three years?" Sarge questioned.

"Basically, yeah." Donut admitted. "But I knew it wouldn't work out, so I kept it to myself."

"Well, I'm sorry, Donut." Grif told him.

"Like I said, I knew it wouldn't work out." Donut shook his head. "But I do feel better now that you actually know about it."

"What's going on in this outpost?" Sarge demanded. "Everyone's falling in love with each other!"

"I'm not, sir!" Simmons exclaimed.

"You're always kissing someone's ass, aren't you?" Grif asked the maroon-clad Spartan.

"So you won't tell us who it is?" Simmons changed the subject. "Is it someone from back home?"

"Yeah." Grif lied easily.

He hated lying to his team-mates. They were curious about whom he liked and he didn't want to tell them the truth. The only problem was that Sarge wouldn't exactly approve of the guy he liked.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Tucker."

Tex and Church were sitting in the living room relaxing after a mission and enjoying a moment together away from Tucker and Caboose. Church had sent the other two Blues away for a while: Tucker was scouting around Red base and Caboose was talking to Sheila outside.

"What do you mean?" Church asked, his eyes on the TV where he was watching an episode of _True Blood_.

"You haven't noticed that he's a lot more depressed than usual?" Tex asked.

"I mean I guess, but I don't know what it's about." Church shrugged. "Why, did he tell you something?"

"I tried to get something out of him, but he didn't say anything to me." Tex shook her head. "You don't have any idea what it is?"

"No, I've never seen Tucker like this before." Church replied. "You think I should ask him?"

"Ask me what?"

Tex and Church turned around and found Tucker standing in the doorway. His cyan helmet was in his hand, his dark brown hair falling casually into his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tex said. She glanced at Church before she headed to her room.

"Ask me what, Church?" Tucker frowned as he removed the breastplate of his armour.

"We're just wondering if you're doing okay." Church paused the show he was watching and turned to Tucker.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Tucker asked. "Church, what's going on?"

"Tex has just noticed that you've been depressed lately and we both want to know why." Church explained.

"I already told her I'm dealing with it." Tucker said as he removed the rest of his armour.

"But what is 'it', Tucker?" Church wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Tucker said, the anger rising in his voice.

"Okay, okay." Church didn't want to get Tucker pissed off. "Just…let me know if you want to talk, all right?"

"Why do you guys care, anyway?" Tucker asked, his cyan eyes meeting Church's steel ones.

"You're our team-mate, Tucker." Church replied. "We need to look out for each other."

"Yeah, yeah." Tucker shrugged as he walked off to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Grif lay in bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His mind, however, was in a different place.

Should he go for it? Should he say something? Should he actually tell the guy he liked how he felt?

There were too many questions that needed to be answered. However, all of these questions could be answered with a yes or a no. And all of them would be solved if Grif actually went for it.

"What the fuck am I meant to do?" Grif whispered into the darkness, as if the answer would appear in bold letters in front of him.

Suddenly Grif knew what he was going to do. All of the questions that had been swimming around in his head for the last year were unexpectedly answered. He had to act now if he was going to do something. There was no way that he'd have the nerve to do it in the morning.

* * *

Tucker picked up the iPod from his desk and shoved the headphones in his ears before laying down on his bed. As he got under the covers, the Blue Spartan scrolled through the songs on the music playing device and came across _Miseria Cantare-The Beginning_.

"This'll do." Tucker whispered to himself as he turned the volume up as loud as he could.

The drums signalled the start of the song, only to be followed by a gong sounding ominously.

"_Nothing from nowhere and no one at all. Radiate, recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame_." Tucker's lips silently formed the words.

He'd been doing this for a few weeks. Every night, Tucker would pull out his iPod and blast some form of music. Some nights he would listen to songs like _Justify_ by The Rasmus, _Touching and Kissing_ by Cinema Bizarre, and _Disarm Me (With Your Loneliness_) by HIM, but other nights he felt like listening to more aggressive songs like _The Beast and the Harlot_ by Avenged Sevenfold_, Dozing Green_ by Dir en Grey or _Master Passion Greed_ by Nightwish.

After the song ended, Tucker set his iPod on shuffle and let it decide on what he wanted to listen to. The first song was _Moonlight Sonata_ by E.S. Posthumus, which was good for that situation. He needed to be calmed down after the rush of emotions created by the last song.

_Moonlight Sonata _was a great song to listen to when he was thinking about something. It didn't matter what Tucker was thinking about, but listening to _Moonlight Sonata_ always helped him reach a decision.

Tucker heard the door to his room slide open and saw a dark outline of a person standing in the doorway. He just didn't expect the outline to belong to Grif.

"Grif?" Tucker whispered. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Grif whispered back. "Let's go outside, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Tucker was very confused as to what Grif was planning. "How does the top of the base work for you? No one will be able to hear us."

"Perfect." Grif nodded.

The two of them walked out to the top of the base, shielding their eyes from the sunlight. It was hard for everyone stationed in Blood Gulch to get used to the never-ending daylight. The teams had simulated the darkness brought upon by night by closing blinds and shutters, but it didn't feel the same.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tucker asked, his eyes turning to Grif.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer." Grif said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Tucker asked.

Grif never asked his question with words. Instead, he asked by giving Tucker a quick kiss, only to be followed by a much longer one. The normally orange Spartan hadn't used tongue, which showed that Grif was actually serious about it and was trying to be as careful as he could.

"What the fuck was that?" Tucker exclaimed when they broke apart. "What the hell was the question?"

"What do you think?" Grif's hazel eyes were serious.

It took Tucker a few seconds to understand what Grif was talking about. When he did finally understand what was happening, he took no time in saying, "Yes."

"Are you serious?" Grif asked.

"Fuck yeah, I'm serious." Tucker nodded.

"I didn't think you-" Grif started to say as he sat down on the ledge of the base.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." Tucker said as he sat down next to Grif. "I didn't exactly want to make this known until I felt it was right."

"Does it feel right now?" Grif asked, looking right into Tucker's eyes.

"Yeah." Tucker nodded. "I'd say it does."

* * *

"No! He's not dead! He's not dead yet!"

Grif heard Tucker's shouting from outside the base. He stopped outside of Tucker's window and listened to what was going on inside the cyan Spartan's room. After a few seconds, Grif tapped on the window in an attempt to get Tucker's attention.

A few seconds later, Tucker appeared in front of the window. He looked startled to see Grif standing outside, but was pleased just the same.

After opening the window, Tucker leaned against the windowsill and said, "How did you manage to get over here?"

"What do you mean?" Grif frowned.

"Church and Tex were scouting your base." Tucker said.

"I didn't see them." Grif said as he took off his helmet.

"I guess not." Tucker shrugged. "You probably wouldn't be here if you had."

"Am I going to be standing here all day?" Grif asked.

"No, I suppose not." Tucker grabbed Grif's hand and helped pull him through the window.

"Damn, this armour is a pain in the ass." Grif said as he took off the top of his armour.

"You can say that again." Tucker said before looking at Grif. "So what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't come to see you?" Grif raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to see me?"

"Of course I want to see you." Tucker grinned. "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"I didn't know if you'd changed your mind." Grif admitted as he removed the rest of his armour. "You know, since you've had time to think it over and everything."

"Grif, I won't change my mind." Tucker assured him. "Don't worry.

"Well, that makes me feel better." Grif said. "So what are you watching?"

"The first episode of season three of _Robin Hood_." Tucker answered as he took the DVD out and placed it in the case.

"You like it, too?" Grif looked genuinely surprised.

"It's quite addicting." Tucker shrugged and whipped out his DS Lite.

"Your DS is red…" Grif said, more to himself than to Tucker.

"Yeah?" Tucker frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"It's just weird to see you with something red when you're a Blue." Grif explained. "Sarge would never let any of us have anything blue."

"I guess that makes sense." Tucker nodded.

"You're lucky Church isn't like that." Grif said as he sat down on the bed, his back against the wall.

"Which is why I'm questioning this relationship…" Tucker said slowly.

"But you just said that you hadn't changed your mind!" Grif exclaimed.

"I still love you, don't worry about that." Tucker assured him.

"Then what's the problem?" Grif frowned.

"I just don't want Sarge to find out about us. He'll try to kill you if you're dating a Blue." Tucker said.

"He tries to kill me all the time." Grif said nonchalantly.

"I mean, I know it doesn't matter to us if I'm Blue and you're Red, but we both know how Sarge is and I'm not exactly sure how Tex and Church would feel about this." Tucker continued.

"Tucker, I don't care what Sarge thinks," Grif told him. "Sarge shouldn't be the deciding factor in our relationship."

"But he could kill you, Grif!" Tucker exclaimed.

"He wouldn't actually kill me. It would fuck up his standing with Command." Grif assured him. "Tucker, it doesn't matter if I'm Red and you're Blue. Colours don't matter in a relationship."

"I know they don't." Tucker said.

"Just trust me, okay?" Grif gave Tucker a quick kiss.

"If you say so." Tucker nodded.

* * *

"So am I ever going to see what your base looks like?"

Grif looked down at Tucker, who was sprawled out on the bed. Grif was near the head of the bed, but Tucker took up a good part of it.

"What do you mean?" Grif asked.

"Am I going to see the inside of your base?" Tucker asked as he flipped over onto his back so he could see Grif.

"There's not much to it." Grif responded. "It's pretty much like your base, but everything that's blue here is red in ours."

"Makes sense." Tucker said. "Still, I'd like to see what your room looks like."

"No, you don't." Grif shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "And why's that, Dex?"

"Because Donut's trying to redecorate my room." Grif shuddered. "The whole base, actually."

"Dear God." Tucker said. "No wonder why you come over here so much."

"And because I want to see you." Grif said before giving Tucker a quick kiss.

"So have you told anyone else?" Tucker asked. "About us, I mean."

"I didn't think you wanted me to." Grif shook his head. "Why, did you?"

"Nope." Tucker said. "Do you think we should?"

"I do, but I know you're kind of hesitant to." Grif replied.

"I mean, I guess we could tell Church and Tex." Tucker said, propping himself up on his elbow. "They've been pretty chill lately."

"Well, Sarge and Simmons and Donut already know that I'm bi, so we don't have a problem there." Grif said. "But do Tex and Church know about you yet?"

"Nope." Tucker shook his head.

"Is that a problem for you?" Grif asked.

"No, I think it's time I told them." Tucker said.

"What about Caboose?" Grif wondered as he flipped his cell phone open and closed.

"I don't think he'd understand." Tucker replied as he rested his head on Grif's shoulder.

"That's a good point." Grif nodded.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Tex stepped inside. Her green eyes narrowed in confusion at the sight in front of her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tucker, why is Grif in your room?" she asked in a confused manner.

"Looks like we'll have to explain now, Tucker." Grif said, his eyes on the cyan Spartan.

"Explain what, Grif?" Tex's eyes moved from Tucker to Grif.

"Well, Tex, Grif and I are sorta going out." Tucker told her.

"Does 'sorta' mean that you are?" Tex asked.

"Basically yes." Grif nodded.

"You don't care, do you?" Tucker asked her.

"Why would I care?" Tex frowned.

"Well, most people don't consider it normal." Tucker explained.

"But we're not exactly most people, Tucker." Tex retorted. "No, I don't care about it."

"Do you think Church will care?" Grif wondered. "I mean, I'm a Red."

"Grif, you know Sarge is the only one in this God-forsaken canyon who cares about colours." Tex leaned against the doorway. "He won't care. Trust me."

"Well, that's a relief." Grif said.

"Wait a minute…" Tex said slowly. "Tucker, is this why you've been so depressed lately?"

"What do you mean?" Grif asked.

"He's been emo for weeks." Tex explained as she sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "Church and I have been wondering what was wrong."

"Yeah, that's why." Tucker nodded. "I honestly didn't think that you guys would notice."

"You hadn't been hitting on me for at least a month." Tex said. "Of course I'd notice."

"That's kinda cute, Tucker." Grif said, his eyes on Tucker.

"No more comments from you." Tucker glared at his boyfriend before returning his attention to Tex. "So what do you want, Tex?"

"I just wanted to see who you were talking to." Tex asked. "I heard voices and I wanted to know who was here."

"Where's Church, by the way?" Tucker asked.

"Still scouting the Red base." Tex faced Grif and said, "So you might not want to leave just yet."

"Thanks for the warning, Tex." Grif said. "So do you think it's safe for me to go out to the rest of the base or am I forever condemned to spend my days in Tucker's room?"

"I'd say you're allowed out." Tex smiled. "Though I know you won't mind spending time in here with your boyfriend."

"It's so awkward just talking in here, though." Tucker sighed as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

"Tell me about it." Tex nodded. "When Church and I first started dating, he'd sneak up to my room in the middle of the night for a few hours. Of course, we wanted to go play video games in the living room, but there was no way we could get that done while my parents were asleep."

"Yeah, that's a bit of a problem." Grif nodded.

"At any rate, are you planning on telling Caboose, Tucker?" Tex asked.

"Tex, he's not going to understand any of this." Tucker said, his eyes on his alizarin DS in front of him. "He barely understands your relationship with Church."

"That's a fair point." Tex agreed.

"How is it so hard to understand?" Grif wondered.

"You don't know Caboose, Dex." Tucker said. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

"I have a question for you, Grif."

Grif looked away from the TV and saw Simmons standing next to him, his eyes showing his confusion. The normally maroon-clad Spartan was holding his silver iPod in his hand as he attempted to wrap the headphone cord around the device.

"What's up, Simmons?" Grif returned to playing _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_.

"You haven't been around the base as much lately." Simmons noted, sitting down on the couch next to Grif. "Where have you been?"

"Around?" Grif wondered if this would work well enough to get him off the hook.

"It's boxed canyon, Grif." Simmons didn't seem convinced. "Where else could you go?"

"The caves?" At least that statement was partially true.

"But why would you go to the caves all the time?" Simmons frowned as he set his iPod down on the coffee table. "No, you're going somewhere else…"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Grif said.

"Wait…" Simmons looked at Grif with a look of surprise. "You aren't going to the Blue base, are you?"

"Why would you think that?" Grif tried to sound believable.

"You are!" Simmons gasped. "But why would you go to Blue base…"

"Who said I was going to Blue base?" Grif tried to focus on the video game in front of him.

"Grif, don't tell me that you like someone on Blue team." Simmons said slowly.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Grif's eyes snapped to Simmons.

"You told us that you had a crush on some guy, but it wasn't on one of us. And the only guys you see regularly other than us are the Blue team…" Simmons explained. "You have a crush on the enemy! But which one?"

"Simmons…" Grif knew that there was no point trying to deny it.

"Who is it, Grif?" Simmons asked.

"Why does it matter?" Grif asked. "You won't approve of it, anyway."

"But I want to know." Simmons asked. "And Donut's been bugging me for ages."

"Why does he care?" Grif frowned, throwing the controller down, figuring that he'd never finish the game with Simmons around.

"He just wants to know who it is." Simmons replied.

"Well, if you must know, it's Tucker." Grif admitted. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"Tucker?" Simmons seemed genuinely surprised. "Bad luck for you, man."

"What do you mean?" Grif asked.

"Well, he doesn't like guys, does he?" Simmons leaned back in the couch.

"Since he's my boyfriend, I'd assume he does." Grif replied.

"Wait, what?" Simmons asked in a surprised manner. "He's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Grif said. "For a while now."

"Define 'a while', Grif." Simmons asked.

"Um…I think it's been about two months?" Grif's response was in the form of a question.

"That long!" Simmons exclaimed. "You've been hiding this for two months?"

"Well, what else could I do, Simmons?" Grif asked. "Sarge would kill me if he found out."

"Why would I kill you?"

Sarge walked through the front door, his crimson helmet in one hand and his shotgun in the other.

"Oh, no reason." Simmons replied.

"I could use a new excuse to kill Grif in his sleep." Sarge said as he removed the rest of his armour.

"I'm going out with Tucker, sir." Grif figured he might as well get it over with.

"Going out where?" Sarge asked. "To stab him in the middle of battle?"

"Of course not!" Grif exclaimed.

"Well, why else would you go out with him?" Sarge asked. "Why bother if you're not going to kill him?"

"Not in that sense of going out, sir." Simmons said, looking from Grif to Sarge.

It took a minute for Simmons' explanation to sink in. Once it did, Sarge looked from Grif to Simmons, then back to Grif again.

"Am I understanding this right?" Sarge asked. "Are you trying to tell me that you're dating a Blue, Grif?"

"That's right, Sarge." Grif nodded.

"He's doing what now?"

Donut entered the room with a large box of Martha Stewart magazines in his arms. On top of that box was a box of crock-pot recipes.

"Might as well tell him now, Grif." Simmons said. "He's gonna find out, anyway."

"Find out what?" Donut frowned as he set the boxes down in front of the TV. "What's going on?"

"He's fraternizing with the enemy." Sarge said.

"I hardly think it's that bad, Sir." Simmons said.

"I'm going out with Tucker, Donut." Grif explained to a rather confused Donut.

"It's about time!" Donut exclaimed.

"Wait, did you know about this?" Sarge asked, his attention now turning to the pink-clad man in front of him.

"I suspected that he liked him. He'd get weird whenever Tucker's name came up in conversation." Donut explained. "How much more obvious can it get?"

"That's a good point." Simmons said.

"I just don't understand any of this." Sarge said.

"At least it isn't any one of us." Simmons said. "No offense to you, Donut."

"I'm over it." Donut shrugged it off.

"How is this possible!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, when two men love each other…" Grif started to explain as Donut started laughing.

"You aren't having sex with him, are you?" Sarge asked.

"Well…" Grif couldn't exactly lie to his superiors.

"Dammit, Grif!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You're telling me that you've never had sex with a girl while you were dating her?" Grif raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fair point." Sarge said. "But you aren't mean to be giving the Blues any of our information. Got it?"

"Memorized." Grif said.

"Dammit, Grif! What have I told you about making Kingdom Hearts references?" Sarge asked.

"That's only in combat situations, sir." Grif said. "So he's allowed to come over to the base?"

"Just make sure I'm not around, okay?" Sarge said as he picked up his shotgun and headed towards his room.

"That was easier than I thought." Grif said. "I thought he'd try to kill me."

"When is he not?" Donut raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point." Grif shrugged.

"So what are you doing, Donut, that requires a list of crock-pot recipes?" Simmons asked.

"Caboose wanted me to drop some off along with our spare crock-pot." Donut explained.

"Why do we have two crock-pots?" Grif frowned.

"Command screwed up again." Simmons replied.

"Well, I'm going over later tonight, so you can come along if you want, Donut." Grif said. "I know Tex and Church would be happy for a distraction for Caboose."

* * *

Later that night, Grif and Tucker were watching a movie in the living room of Blue base. Well, Grif was watching a movie. Tucker kept switching his attention from the TV to his DS Lite where he was playing _The World Ends With You_.

"So the rest of my team kinda knows about us now." Grif said in an offhand manner.

"How'd they find that out?" Tucker asked curiously, his teal eyes on Grif.

"Simmons figured it out first before Sarge overheard." Grif sighed as he lit a cigarette. "And you know we had to tell Donut…"

"Why'd you have to tell Donut?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Aside from the obvious, I mean."

"Apparently he had a thing for me for a while." Grif explained before he took a drag on the cigarette. "Simmons thinks he still does."

"Well, he's not getting you now." Tucker said protectively. "So what did Sarge say?"

"He just said that I can't give you guys any of our military information." Grif said. "Like I would, anyway."

"He does know that no one gives a flying fuck about this, right?" Tucker returned to his game.

"Sarge is in his own little world." Grif took another drag on his cigarette before tapping the ashes into an ashtray that was resting on the coffee table.

"I dunno if Church is gonna like use using his ashtray." Tucker said questioningly.

"Ashes are ashes." Grif shrugged.

"Tucker, have you seen the Xbox 360? Caboose hid it again." Church said as he entered the room. His eyes drifted from Grif to Tucker, then back to Grif again before he said, "Grif, does Sarge know that you're over here?"

"Oh yeah, he knows." Grif nodded. "It's all good."

"So how are you here with his permission?" Church frowned as he leaned against the back of the couch.

Tucker looked at Grif and said, "Let me explain this one."

"Have at it." Grif had pulled out his PSP and was playing _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_.

"Explain what?" Church asked. "Tucker, what's going on?"

"Grif and I are going out." Tucker explained.

"Seriously?" Church seemed surprised. "That's news to me."

"You don't care, do you?" Tucker asked.

"What you guys do is your own business." Church said. "As long as he isn't physically abusing you, I don't care."

"Not even that he's a Red?" Tucker wanted to make sure everything was okay with Church.

"Tucker, you know Sarge is the only one who cares about colours in this god-forsaken canyon." Church said. "If it feels right for both of you, then go for it."

"I told you he wouldn't care." Grif said as he took a drag on his cigarette. "Now what did you say about Caboose and the Xbox 360, Church?"

"Caboose hid it again." Church rolled his eyes. "Tex is already looking in the caves. How about helping out a bit?"

"Yeah, I use it as much as anyone, if not more." Tucker said as he got up off the couch.

"Yeah, I know." Church said as he left.

"Don't you feel better now that Church knows?" Grif said, his eyes on Tucker.

"A bit, yeah." Tucker said before giving Grif a quick kiss.

"Now we can finally be more open, huh?" Grif said as he followed Tucker out of the base.

"About time." Tucker said. "Well, as long as Sarge doesn't decide that he wants you to stop dating me."

"He won't do that." Grif said. "I'm not gonna let him."

**My brain is fried...dear God, this took a while to write. But I hope it was good! God, I didn't intend on making Tucker so uke! It's annoying, but that's how it happened. Tucker kinda wrote himself. Grif let me intervene a little, but Donut was fun to write this time. ^_^ So that's it for my first Grif/Tucker. *groans* I'm planning on finishing my Church/Tucker soon-ish depending on how college is and I'm thinking of a Church/Tex that might work out...I already have a request to get started on, but I'll take any other requests. No mpreg, God knows I can't write mpreg...Thanks for reading. Reviews equal love!**


End file.
